The lavabender
by Rent-Fanfictions
Summary: "BOLIN!" Mako shouted in a panic as the stocky earth bender ran at the lava, bending a few walls behind him to ensure that the substance wouldn't get to his friends. He began trying to push it back with earth, screaming as he felt the intense heat getting closer, and closer. No matter what happened, he was determined to keep the people he cared about safe. He wasnt a child anymore.


**Hey everyone, Kris here. -WARNING- THIS AUTHORS NOTE CONTAINS LOK SPOILERS. **

**Anyways, I figured id write some cute brotherly Mako/Bolin fluff, because after that finale, I feel like we all need piles and piles of nice fics, and hugs, and also shock blankets... plenty of shock blankets...**

**No, but seriously, that finale fucked me up. Not to mention Bolin lava bending! wow! he was willing to die to keep them safe, and my baby Bo is growing up! keep in mind, he didn't know he could lavabend. What if he couldn't? toasted earthbenders anyone? My heart stopped when he ran into that lava water fall.**

**no, but in all seriousness, congrats to Bryke on probably one of the most emotionally damaging endings to a LOK book yet. Sweet spirits. I still cant get over Zaheer fucking FLYING AWAY **

**NYOOM MOTHER FUCKERS NYOOM**

**nah, but I thought id write some bending bro fluff, because is it me, or did we not really get enough this season? Idk, I was bored, and in a fluffy mood, so I hope yall enjoy this, and review if youd like to see more of my work! I hadnt written fanfiction since the show came out, and even then, I never published it. So... yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As he ran further down the corridor, half his strength devoted to holding up Tenzin, while the other half focused on moving quickly, their situation seemed to be getting worse, and worse.

With a flame held in his hand to light the way, he cast a desperate glance over his shoulder, and his amber eyes widened as he caught sight of the molten substance that was chasing them a few yards back. The stoic fire bender rarely showed any emotion, but now, he was terrified.

While he and Asami fought to keep pace with Bolin, he knew they were running out of time. The tunnels seemed to stretch for miles, and the lava wasn't slowing down. His brother seemed to realize this, for he stopped, bending his way into the side instead with a shout of "We can't outrun it!"

Mako continued to follow the outline of the earthbender, sweat forming on his brow as the lava slowly started to creep after them. _Spirits, help us… _he silently prayed.

Soon, with another chunk out of the way, they could clearly see the outside world. Mako sighed with relief, however, it was short lived, as they had no way to escape. There was no way they could jump, and with Tenzin so injured, a sky bison would really come in handy. He muttered a curse as he remembered what had been disclosed to them earlier: All of the bison had been scared off.

_No way out, no way out, no way out._

Shifting so he could hold up Tenzin better, he watched as his brother stopped bending for a second, and stepped back, his gaze going from a look of desperation, to a look of raw determination, though it was rather grave. He knew that look. Bolin wasn't his usual happy-go lucky, "_I'm gonna do it, guys, just you watch!"_ self. He was about to try something stupid. Something he would say he _had _to do. Something that told the taller boy they were in serious trouble.

Mako felt his throat tighten a bit in anxiety as Bolin cast him a glance. They kept eye contact for a minute, and Mako searched his eyes quickly, getting all the information he needed. That was their dynamic. They could read the other like a book. Ever since their parents had died, they never needed to exchange words. If one was upset, the other would grab them, and they would just stare at each other for awhile, until they put the pieces together, and helped patch each other's wounds, like always.

"BOLIN!" Mako shouted in a panic as the stocky earth bender ran at the lava, bending a few walls behind him to ensure that the substance wouldn't get to his friends. He began trying to push it back with earth, screaming as he felt the intense heat getting closer, and closer. No matter what happened, he was determined to keep the people he cared about safe, despite the possible cost.

On the other side of the wall, Kai had shown up with Lefty, urging them to climb on. Mako helped Tenzin onto the bison before running at the earth wall, and pounding on it with his fist.

"BOLIN!" he cried. "DON'T DO THIS! GET OUT HERE, NOW! BO!" he punched a fireball at it, but to no avail. As much as he hated to admit it, his little brother's earth bending was strong. Stronger than his fire could push through. "CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" suddenly, a hand on his bicep caused him to whip around. Asami was watching him sadly.

"Mako…" she whispered. "We have.. we have to go… those walls aren't going to last…"

"I'm not leaving without my brother!" he snarled, running back towards the wall. He continued trying to get through it, his blows becoming more and more erratic with each try. He felt his chest tighten, and it was getting harder to breathe properly. He didn't care about anything else but his most prized possession in the world. His best friend. The reason he froze through the harsh Republic City winters, and roasted through the unforgiving summers. The reason he starved, bled, fought, and cried. _Bolin, Bolin, Bolin, Bolin._

He rested his forehead against the stone wall, his eyes shutting tight. He strained to hear any sounds from the other side, but the shorter boy's screaming had stopped. Asami was tugging on his arm now as the temple started to rumble, and shake.

"Mako, the place is coming down!" shouted Kai. "We have to go, _now! _come on!" Mako felt as if his world had stopped. Going silent, he finally stopped resisting, letting Asami lead him to the exit. He climbed onto Lefty, and as they began to fly away, he noticed Tenzin looking back at the place with a look of sadness, and regret. Mako turned to look as well, feeling as if something had been ripped forcefully from him.

Maybe… Maybe Bolin had somehow made it…

Maybe he was working on finding another way out… maybe- His hope was cut short as he watched the remainder of the temple collapse in on itself, lava pouring down the sides of the mountain with the rest of the wreckage. There was no way _anyone, _let alone his strong, talented bender could have survived that. It was the nightmare of his parents all over again, and though he had his friends, and extended family back in Zaofu…

He was alone.

He didn't even respond as he felt Asami hugging his back tightly. Didn't even flinch when he heard her began to cry. Kai sat silently on Lefty's head, steering them in the right direction. Tenzin cast him a sad stare, nodding in understanding.

When they finally landed, Mako climbed off the exhausted Bison, and walked away from the others, sinking to the ground. He stared at his hands with a blank expression, feeling himself begin to shut down.

Big brothers were supposed to protect little ones. He had made a promise to his mother since the day Bolin was born, that he would protect his baby brother. That nobody would ever harm, or take him away. Even on the streets, when it seemed like the whole world was against them, Bolin always had a home, and safe place in Mako. It was always them, always together. You couldn't have Mako without Bolin stumbling a little behind after him, struggling to keep pace with the one person he looked up to the most, and you couldn't have Bolin without Mako trailing after like a shadow, an amber eyed guardian angel, casting anyone who came too close a stare that said one thing: _He's mine, and you better think twice before you touch him. _

Bolin had called him "mom" as a joke often, even taking the time to write him a letter on mother's day. He had laughed a bit when Mako had packed him little lunches when he got his first job at the Republic City park (though he quickly gave that up when pro-bending became a big part of their lives), and teased him for nearly climbing the walls when he was out later than he said he would be. His nickname for Mako was "Mama platypus bear", though he didn't dare mention that to their friends, at the risk of Mako being pissed with him for damaging his tough guy, broody teenager ego.

Bolin always saw right through it. He knew underneath that tough exterior, was the real Mako. Caring, fiercely loyal, willing to do whatever it took to make sure his brother was well fed, happy, and comfortable. The Mako that loved Bolin more than anyone else in the world did.

He realized with something that felt like a punch to the gut, that it was over. Bolin was gone… taken from him, just like his parents were. If only he wasn't so stupid, so weak. He had failed. He failed to keep Bolin out of harm, he failed to stop him from doing something stupid, and now, he was paying the price. He sat there, silent, his eyes filling with tears.

Mako didn't cry. It was as if his tear ducts had been sealed ever since his parent's death. He had to be strong for Bo, had to make sure he put on a brave face in order to keep his brother calm. However, he saw no point to continue a brave face now. The most important part of his life was gone, as was his strong attitude.

Lin Beifong stood with the others, watching Mako warily before turning to Tenzin.

"Though his bird calls are annoying, you're one bender short. Where's Bolin?" Kai started stroking Lefty's head quietly, turning his gaze to the ground. Asami walked over, trying to console Mako. With nobody else left to explain, Tenzin spoke up.

"The temple was coming down… lava was creeping up on us in the tunnels.. and… Bolin sacrificed himself to ensure our safety…" Lin's face dropped in horror. She looked over at Mako, who was staring at nothing as Asami tried talking to him.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, watching Mako. Tenzin sighed a little.

"There's nothing else we can do but press forward… and make sure that Bolin's death wasn't in vain…"

"I know where Korra and the other airbenders are…" Kai whispered, and Lin nodded quickly.

"Then let's get a move on…" she turned towards Mako. "I need my best officer now more than ever…"

After a long, and grueling battle, it was finally over. Mako watched sadly as Korra was wheeled to the ceremony in a chair. She looked broken, miserable. Nothing like the fiery soul who had first run into him in Republic City, so long ago. She would need time to heal, care, and support. He only wished he wasn't so broken himself.

There was to be a small ceremony held in Bolin's honor after this one, and he wasn't sure he could even handle it. Asami held onto his arm tightly as everyone began to clap for Jinora. He would give anything for his brother to be with them. To be making comments at the wrong time, laughing at his own jokes. Their enemies may have been gone, but the suffering was far from over.

As soon as the ceremony was finished, Asami wheeled Korra outside, talking to her gently. She was just as torn up over Bolin as he was, and ontop of her recent poisoning, and physical damage, she wasn't going to be herself for a very long time.

As the others emerged from the temple, speaking quietly, congratulating Jinora, he soon sat on one of the walls on the building, gazing out onto the sea with a helpless expression. Not only had he lost his brother, he had… _killed _someone. It was a last resort, but he had blood on his hands. He was as low as the man who had taken out his parents so many years ago.

He continued to sulk, his face buried in his arms, when all of a sudden, he heard what sounded like… a bird? it sounded sick, though, as it's calls were nothing normal sounding. Everyone else heard it too, for they were looking for the source, questioning stares all around.

However, as the sound got louder, closer, it was obvious it wasn't a bird. It sounded like… a human… making bird calls instead…

The voice sounded eerily familiar.

He forced his head up, blinking a bit, and gazing out towards the temple steps. His heart stopped as he saw a familiar figure, climbing them, looking exhausted.

"C-caw…. C-aw…" he finished, doubling over, hands on his knees to catch his breath. He stood back up, smiling a little. "You guys kinda left me without a ride, but thats okay! because, look! I can do this now! I just found out!" he stomped on the ground, and took a stance, drawing his hands upwards. Molten lava came bubbling up, and everyone gasped. However, he quickly moved it through the air, before resting it down, and cooling it at once.

"B-Bolin…" gasped Tenzin. "You… you survived… because you're a lava bender… but… the temples collapsed… how did you escape?"

"Yeah, pretty neat, huh!?" he smiled. "I just cooled the lava down that was flowing over the side… and used it kinda like a slide… or a staircase. There was plenty of it."

Asami beamed, running over to hug him tightly. "Bolin, that's incredible!" she kissed his cheek, and he smiled at his friend. "How did you find us?"

Bolin laughed a little. "Well, I kinda followed the trail of destruction that the fight left… it wasn't too hard…"

Asami stepped back, smiling at him warmly. Jinora wheeled Korra over, who punched his arm, scolding him, but happy that he was alright. He gazed at the avatar in worry of her condition, but still smiled.

"Bolin…"

Bolin turned his head, and caught sight of his older brother. Despite only being apart for a few hours, he looked as if he hadn't sleep in weeks. He obviously had been crying. He was watching Bolin with a fearful gaze, as if he looked away, his brother would disappear. Bolin grinned widely.

"Mako! you guys made it out!" however, he frowned as his older brother continued to stare.

"Bolin…" he murmured again. Bolin was about to say something else, but he didn't get the chance. With another shout of "BOLIN!" Mako ran forward, and caught him in the tightest embrace he had ever received in his life. His feet lifted off the ground as Mako crushed him against his chest, burying his face in Bolin's shoulder, and starting to cry all over again.

Bolin wheezed a bit, but smiled, returning the hold. He was happy to see Mako, too.

"You're alive… you're okay…" Mako's usually cold voice cracked with emotion. He had never seen the firebender so worked up before. He felt Mako's breathing become erratic as he started to sob, the water from his eyes quickly dampening Bolin's shirt. In an effort to comfort the taller boy, he started to rub his back.

"It's okay, bro… shhh…" however, he couldn't help but smile happily as Mako rested him back down, still refusing to let go. Bolin felt safe in his brother's grasp, like when they were kids. He rested his face against Mako's warm chest. He was always so warm. Being a firebender raised your body temperature by a significant amount, and that's what Bolin always loved about being close to him.

After a few long minutes, Mako scrubbed at his eyes in an attempt to regain his composure. Everyone went back to their own business, understanding the boys were having a moment. Mako pulled away ever so slightly, his hands digging into Bolin's shoulders as he looked the earthbender in the eyes.

"I understand… that you did what you did for a reason…" he paused, his eyes narrowing, and his voice becoming stern. "But if you ever… and I mean… _Ever…_ scare me like that again…" his voice was a growl. "You're in big… big trouble… you understand me?"

Bolin smiled a bit, nodding. "You're such a mama platypus bear…" he punched his brother's shoulder lightly, which earned him a noogie. He laughed, struggling against Mako's arm, before knocking him off balance with his earth bending. He broke into a run.

"Oh, no you don't! get back here!" Mako yelled, giving chase, and shooting little fireballs at his siblings feet, and to Bolin's surprise, for the first time in _years, _he laughed.

Not the forced laughter he used to give to cheer Bolin up, this was genuine, healthy laughter, that he had pretty much given up on hearing from Mako ever again. He felt tears come to his own eyes as Mako soon caught up, and tackled him in a play fight, and as he tussled with his best friend on the ground, there was one thing that he knew for sure:

Things were going to be okay.


End file.
